


Shimmy Like a Werewolf

by DianaMoon



Series: Remus Lupin's Guide to Having Fun on Severus' Birthday [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Birthday, Birthday Presents, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Silly, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-09
Updated: 2006-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-02 09:49:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin's Guide to Having  Fun on Severus' Birthday: Step 2. GET DRUNK</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shimmy Like a Werewolf

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to lore for word prompts and to tabiji for title.

Severus, for once in his life, was glad that he finished his nightly rounds early. He wanted to get to his rooms as quickly as possible so he could quietly drink into his birthday—which was less than an hour away. Thankfully, tomorrow was a Saturday so he could simply sleep in.

His plans changed, however, when he entered his rooms to find a half naked werewolf shimmying about. _Correction… A fully naked werewolf_ , Severus thought as Remus Lupin stripped himself of his pants. It was only when Lupin turned around that Severus noticed the glass in his hand and an empty bottle on the floor.

“Lupin! Have you been drinking my specially brewed alcohol _again_?!” Severus scowled, more annoyed that his birthday liquor was drunk up than having a drunken, naked werewolf in his presence.

“Oh, Severus! You’re back early,” Remus drawled, the alcohol clearly not impeding his speech. 

“As I have a right to come back to my own quarters whenever I please, don’t I?” Severus glared as he tentatively approached the werewolf.

“Of course but I didn’t get a chance to wrap your present,” Lupin pouted.

“Oh?”

“So close your eyes and strip yourself.”

The commanding tone in Lupin’s voice made Severus shiver in delight as he automatically complied. Upon completing his task, he felt hands grabbing his hips. Opening his eyes he noticed Lupin was kneeling before him with a strip of green cloth covering his mouth and cock.

“Did you use my bedroom curtains?”

“Mmph!”

“Very well.” Severus gave in and unwrapped Remus’ mouth.

“So you are my present?”

Remus smiled seductively.

“And the drinking?”

Remus sheepishly grinned, “The bottle was sitting there. I couldn’t resist.”

“Ah, well then carry on.”

His partner smirked and began to hum ‘Happy Birthday’ as the clock chimed midnight.


End file.
